In German Published Patent Application No. 100 37 385, a micromechanically manufactured high-frequency switch is described having a thin metal bridge which is inserted into the signal lead of a coplanar waveguide at a predefined length and interrupts it there. It was also proposed there that an electroconductive connection be provided beneath the metal bridge between two ground leads of the coplanar waveguide which are routed parallel to the signal lead, the surface of the connection beneath the bridge having a dielectric layer. The metal bridge thus forms, together with the electroconductive connection, a capacitor with which the impedance of the relevant section of the coplanar waveguide is alterable. When the high-frequency switch is operated, the bridge may then be drawn onto the dielectric layer, electrostatically or by applying an appropriate voltage to the capacitor, causing the capacitance of the plate capacitor made up of the bridge and the electroconductive connection to increase, which affects the propagation properties of the electromagnetic waves carried on the waveguide. In particular, in the “off” state, i.e., the metal bridge is down, a large part of the power is reflected, whereas in the “on” state, i.e., the metal bridge is up, a large part of the power is transmitted.